The Traveling Memories
by BehindTheGlasses
Summary: You get to know young Shadowhunters Hailey and Reagan and the rest at the Cincinnati Institute! I can't summarize well...


Hey guys! I have been reading some Shadowhunter series by Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices. They are AMAZING and I extremely recommend them. This is my Shadowhunter story and I hope you like it! It's sort of a mix up between Fan Fiction and original work. Well, I think it's going to be great and I again encourage you to review please Ciao :P

Traveling Memories

I burst through the Institute doors of the Cincinnati Institute. It was fairly new, hasn't been here too long. Most of us had to travel to go to an actual Institute, but we got lucky the Clave was generous enough to put one in the Midwest. I was mad, no, furious. Sure, I wasn't fully trained. Actually, I had quite a lot to learn with four more years left. But that still gives no excuse to the guys at the Institute. I'm a girl, yes. That doesn't make me any worse than those boys that lived here though. In fact, I thought I was more swift and agile than most of them anyway.. I've beat them countless times in sword training and when time called for hand to hand combat, I was your girl.

I stormed down the hallway, getting looks from some of other Shadowhunters who were traveling. I slammed the door to my room and threw myself onto the bed. I picked up my book, knowing that the imaginary worlds of stories were the only way to steam myself off most the time. I consumed myself in the lines, pages, and chapters as I light rap came on my door. "Hailey, what happened out there?"I heard Reagan say from outside the door. She walked in wearing her gear, she probably just got done with training. Reagan's fierce brown eyes and her quickness with a Seraph blade made most of the guys in our class scared to mess with her. She had medium length hair that was brown. She was petite standing at 4'10 with tan fact, sometimes I was scared of her. But we were the only girls staying at the Institute permanently, so we had to stick together. She was tough, and one of the best Shadowhunters I knew. We had become great friends since I first moved in three years ago.

I should introduce myself, I'm Hailey. I'm a Shadowhunter, which I only found out a couple years ago. My parents separated from the Clave when I was little. We even lived in Idris, but I was too small to remember. They died in a car crash a couple years ago, and I was taken in by the Institute. One thing that is for sure about me, I never saw myself as quite a fighter. I was a book nerd who spent her time in her room losing herself in foolish fairy tales and pointless plots. Who knew that one day I would be living some of the stories? I found my dad's stele when I was five. I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The way the light twig-like stylus felt in my hands was amazing. I felt like I knew it, what is was for, what power it held. I hadn't even known what it was called back then, but I felt a connection between it and I. Which brings me to present day, where I know what is and who I am finally. I'm a Shadowhunter, and I've never felt more like myself. I had dirty blonde hair that fell to my shoulders. I had greenish-blue eyes that changed with what my mood was. I am 5'6 with long legs, and I have pale skin with freckles across my nose.

Reagan's voice brought me back to reality. She was mumbling things about how she would kick their butt in training the next day, and show them up for messing with me. "It's fine Reagan, I'm fine. It was just a little quarrel,"I responded, but she continued to ramble. "Oh, it's more than a little quarrel. It's them thinking that they're superior to us, when they should know by now that I'm awesome!" she said, still pacing. I rolled my eyes, " And that makes me…" I said, "My side kick," she responded immediately. I laughed and put down my book. I probably wasn't going to be reading while she was in there. "Why aren't you in your gear? I want to go kill a demon tonight. I heard there was a small sucker near the river lately," Reagan said, excited. She was always up for a good kill. "Do we have to? I need to finish a couple more chapters…,"I said. "Why would you need a book when you could be living the adventure?" she asked. " Actually, this is a romance novel…,"I responded, correcting her. "Who knows? Maybe the demon will fall madly in love with you and before we kill him he'll confess his everlasting love for his sworn enemy-," I cut her off, "Don't make fun of me." "You don't make it hard," she said. I gave her a glare, "I'll be out in a few minutes," I sighed as she exited my room. "Yay! We just need to be out by sunset. I'll be in the weapon room getting some knives," she said with a skip in her step. Sometimes I questioned her sanity.

I tied my hair back in a tight bun as I stepped down to stairs of the Institute. I breathed in the smoggy air of downtown. Reagan emerged from the door with a few assorted weapons in her hand for me. I tucked them into some of the straps wrapped around my torso. She took out her stele. It was strikingly pretty. It sparkled in the sunset, all the tiny engraving and curves outlined but the colorful oranges and pinks of late day. She Marked up my arm, she had already Marked herself earlier. "Oh, I'm just so excited! What do you think this one looks like? I heard its been killing a lot of birds and raccoons in the woods. The mundanes are blaming it on some kind of bobcat or something," Reagan said as the black swirls covered my wrist. "Wow, ridiculous," I responded. We started heading towards the river a mile or two away. Our glamours concealed us. Imagine seeing two weapon clad teenage girls dressed in all black walking down the street. Haha, sometimes I think it's hilarious how the humans never seem to see us.

We worked our way through the woods and neared the bank of the river. Reagan got out her Sensor and checked for demon energies, but it wasn't needed. We had heard an inhuman growl and rustling bushes behind us almost instantly. I turned on my heel and pulled out a blade. "Irial," I whispered and it shot open and started glowing. I felt a thrum of life radiating in my hand where I gripped the blade. A small shadow traveled across the trail behind us and Reagan snuck up behind a tree to see where it was headed. She picked up the branches and waved them around and whispered, " I am a tree," I smiled. Hey, if you can't have fun killing demons, what's the point? We tiptoed out of the trail to an opening. Small lightning bugs illuminated the space with an almost eerie glow. In an instant, I small figure jumped out onto Reagan's head. She growled through clenched teeth as she ripped him from her head to the ground. He let out an inhuman noise and ran towards us with incredible speed. I stepped towards him and swung the blade towards his head, and grazed his cheek. He shrieked and attacked at my legs, ripping the fabric of my gear. Reagan kicked him off and stomped him to the ground. He crawled and coughed, but she looked at him with anger and swiftly stabbed him in the chest. The black ichor stained the blade and the grass when the small demon disappeared. Reagan laughed and jumped up and down. , " That was sooo fun!" I sighed and said, "You're absolutely insane."

I woke up the next day at the Institute, ready to start a new day filled with rigorous training. I got dressed and headed downstairs. I heard Reagan grunting and swinging a sword at a poor, poor dummy. I entered into kitchen and got out a bagel and put it in the toaster. Toby, Sam, and Cory came in noisy as usual, clattering ceareal bowls as they poured milk. Toby is 14 and has rugged good looks with black hair and blue eyes that are always bright and shining. He always made me want to smile, especially with his cute little smirk he wore. Sam is 14 too with blonde hair that flops in front of his deep green eyes. He had high cheek bones and tan skin. Cory is 16 and had brown hair with lighter brown highlights. He had gray eyes and was always sporting a scowl. He was really arrogant and full of himself, he had come from a successful and powerful family in the Clave. "Nice hair, Hailey," Sam commented. "Oh, fabulous," I responded. Toby and Cory laughed in the background. "Hmm, ready to be pummeled in training today?" Cory asked me. Reagan walked in and swung her sword right into the table knocking down Cory's orange juice. " My daily vitamins…" Cory mumbled. "Oh I'm sure you're not going to need them to pummel Hailey, right?" Reagan said, swinging her sword nonchalantly. Cory sulked back to the fridge to pour another glass. "I wouldn't be too sure of yourself. Hailey is pretty kick-a with a sword," Toby said, and I high fived him. He laughed. Toby was the only guy I got along with in the Institute. "I like you Toby," Reagan said and waved a finger at him. "Um, thank you?" Toby said and blushed. "You're just so cute!" Reagan said and pinched his cheek. He hung his head and his face flushed. I spread the cream cheese on my bagel as I headed over to the table. Cory, still upset, took my plate and pulled it up to my face. Cream cheese stuck to my face and I swung at his cheek. My hand connected to his face and he fell down with a loud,"Oof!" He raised back up rubbing his cheek, "Jeez!" Cory said, "A little feisty this morning, eh?" Reagan threw a knife at him, barely missing his ear and puncturing the wall, " Leave! No one likes you!" Cory rolled his eyes and walked out the room. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me again boy!" Reagan screamed after him. "I'm freaking older than you!" he shouted back. " And this matters because?" she said. His footsteps echoed down the hall. Sam laughed and said, " And this is a regular morning."


End file.
